


Savit's Last Days

by silent_bard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Imprisonment, M/M, Ooc Savit I think, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars: Thrawn: Treason Spoilers, Thravit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_bard/pseuds/silent_bard
Summary: Savit makes a request of Thrawn. This does have a sort of spoiler for Thrawn: Treason in that it happens after the end of that book. So if you haven't read it yet, probably best to avoid this story. The idea for this came from a gif I saw on tumblr. I'd like to give credit to the creator but it was taken down before I got their username. Ever since I saw it, though, it has been stuck in my head.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Balanhai Savit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Savit lay in his cell contemplating his last few days. Thrawn had indeed gotten the better of him. He’d written the man off based on his initial meeting but that had clearly been a mistake. He had to admit his takedown had been masterful. Enough to make him admire the alien. His thoughts were still on Thrawn when he asked for his aide to be summoned. He was not sure she’d come, but she was probably the only person left in the galaxy who would at least consider coming to talk with him now. He had officially been charged with treason after all, and he knew he had nothing left to lose but his life. That would be taken soon enough. 

Later that day the door to his cell opened, revealing a short, pale woman with green eyes and blonde hair. His former aide. She had never been attractive, but that was why Savit had chosen her. Easier to work closely with an aide he had no interest in. He quickly found out that her attitude and abilities matched her appearance. She wasn’t terrible at her job. She just wasn’t all that good at it, either. She also tried to wheedle favors out of him and his family, which she never got.

It saddened him to think that this exemplary creature of Core World values and prejudices would be his last life line after the fall. Oh well. It was what he had and he’d use it well. To that end, he decided laying on the bed would appear rude, so he stood to greet her.

* * *

Shandala Mozh couldn’t believe she was here. She didn’t even like Savit. After years of hard work and effort, all she had to show was a failing career. He hadn’t even given her or her family any favors in all those years. Some way to treat one of the finest Coruscanti families in the galaxy. At least he wasn't spending his last days in splendor. His cell was hardly big enough for the cot attached to one wall and the desk and chair two steps away. A sad end for a Grand Admiral of his standing really.

It was hard to admit after that kind of indignity that she had developed a grudging respect for the man. He was good at his job, and he had done well in hiding his treason as well. No one had noticed until that blue freak had shown up. In fact, that respect was the only reason she had agreed to meet him today. Though she may not have come if she'd realized they were going to confiscate her possessions while she was here, search her and then send her to this drab little room.

There was nothing for it now. She’d just have to find out what he wanted. She knew he was going to ask for _something_. The question was whether or not she was willing to do it. If all he wanted was one last quickie before his execution, then no big deal. He wasn’t bad on the eyes. If it was smuggling something in, hell no. She couldn’t afford the hit if she were caught.

Her career had never been great, but now it had gone from bad to worse. With her former commanding officer facing treason, they all figured she knew a lot more about it than she was letting on. She had been his aide hadn’t she? It wasn’t true, but that didn’t matter. She had just received word that she would be serving on a ground base in the Outer Rim. The implication was all it took to get her sent to a shitty planet on the edge of nowhere so far from the Core she’d probably only get to come home once every few years at best. That’s why her family was encouraging her to resign her commission.

Oh well, best to get this over with and think about that later. The sooner she could get out into the open again the better she'd feel.

“So Savit. What did you want to see me so badly for?”

* * *

_So Savit._ How pretentious. Even if he is no longer a Grand Admiral, his social standing is still higher than hers. She should know that. Or she does and she’s upset that her career is going down in flames with his downfall. He knows how these sorts of things work out in the end. So be it. He still needs her for one more thing, so he can play nice for now.

“Lieutenant Mozh, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope my current predicament is not affecting your career.”

Mozh snorts. “You know damn well that it is. Get to what you want and we’ll discuss what this favor is worth to you.”

Savit had to admit he was impressed. He didn’t think Mozh had that much mettle in her. “Very well. I need you to send a message.”

“That’s it? Here I thought you wanted ‘company’.” She went silent a moment, deep in thought. Then said, “It depends on who you want the message to go out to… and what’s in it.”

Savit scoffed at the way she had emphasized _company_. Like he’d ever consider her. Not that he didn’t sleep with women. Hell, he slept with whomever he found interesting. Gender, age, human or alien—none of that really mattered. But she was most definitely not interesting.

“The message will go to Grand Admiral Thrawn, and you will only find out what is in it IF you agree to send it.” With that he waited patiently for the demand- or demands- he knew was coming.

Mozh shifted from one foot to the other, absentmindedly running her thumb over her index finger. A habit she had when she was thinking about what to say.

“That’s not so bad, but if you’re looking to appeal to his good nature I wouldn’t bother. That alien is cold, and not bothered with civilized sensibilities like ours. I’ll send your message if you still want to, but it will cost you.” She paused dramatically waiting for him to say something. When Savit merely inclined his head, she looked irritated but continued. “As I’m sure you realize I’m being given a less than desirable post after your fall from the Emperor’s good graces. I want you to tell your family to call in some favors, and get me back on a star destroyer in a good sector.”

Savit looked thoughtfully away. “That can be arranged. However, it will take time, and will only be done once the message is successfully sent. My mother will need proof you sent it.”

“Of course, of course," she mumbled.

In truth, Savit had no way to reach his family, nor would he even if he could. He didn’t owe this sniveling creature anything. He did wonder, though, what his mother would think when she received this “proof” from a stranger. That thought brought a small smile to his lips.

* * *

Shandala couldn’t believe it! He was actually willing to use his family for a plea or whatever his message was about! What an idiot. To waste favors on this. She didn’t really care anyway. She was going to get back to a good job, and all she had to do was send a message to some arrogant alien. So easy.

She wondered whether he was lying but he looked genuinely sincere. Savit almost looked defeated to be giving up so much on this last ditch effort. He had sank into the chair at his desk slumping forward.

Shandala took a step back before speaking. She couldn't afford to show a traitor sympathy. Not if ISB was watching. "Alright, down to business then. They wouldn’t let me bring a datapad in with me, so you better make this message simple enough to remember.”

She thought he was going to start dictating the message, so it was certainly surprising when he handed her a flimsi with handwriting on it.

“I asked for a writing utensil and flimsi to create a final composition as they refused me a datapad. They begrudgingly complied. I can only assume the Emperor’s known love of opera had something to do with that. Get this to Thrawn, and your part of the bargain is done.”

Easy enough Shandala thought as she left the cell. She was, however, rather confused by the message as she prepped it to send later that day. It said, “For Grand Admiral Thrawn, from former Grand Admiral Savit. Please visit me in my cell in two days’ time. I would like to personally perform my final composition with you entitled _bu no'ea birtan kue ji bril_.”

Well, that wasn’t her problem. She’d sent the message to the alien, and she’d sent proof of the message to Savit’s mother. Now all she had to do was wait for her reward as promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savit gets a new visitor.

Thrawn sat in his office chair feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders. His fleet was in the middle of training exercises. They had done well that day, but were still not where he wanted them. He pulled out his datapad and began going through the various reports from his crew, taking note of what they felt worked well and where they would need to improve. This data could all be used to tailor tomorrow’s exercises in order to bring the fleet to the necessary standard. 

Having finally finished the last report and sent the last of the instructions for tomorrow’s exercises, Thrawn did a quick check of his messages. He quirked an eyebrow at one in particular from a Lieutenant Mozh. If memory served, she was Grand Admiral Savit’s aide before he was arrested for treason. Perhaps she was hoping he could put in a word for her with high command or offer her an assignment aboard a ship of his fleet. She had been an adequate aide from what he’d seen of her file at the time of the gralloc incident. He opened the message to see exactly what she could be asking for before coming to any concrete decisions. 

“For Grand Admiral Thrawn, from former Grand Admiral Savit. Please visit me in my cell in two days’ time. I would like to personally perform my final composition with you entitled _bu no'ea birtan kue ji bril._” 

He did a quick translation of the composition’s title. Interesting. Thrawn brought up several holovid recordings of Savit’s performances, and steepled his fingers under his chin as he considered the offer. 

* * *

Savit was at his desk when he heard his cell door open. A little thrill of excitement went through him just as it had twice before, but that had only been meal deliveries. He tried not to get his hopes up as he stood to face whoever this was, and sighed in relief as Grand Admiral Thrawn stepped into the room dismissing the guard with a nod. He’s here! He was practically humming with excitement now. 

Thrawn stood to attention with his hands clasped behind his back as he took in the room. Savit noticed how his eyes lingered on the attached refresher. 

“It’s only a sonic shower I’m afraid. Not as effective as water but they wouldn’t dare to waste such resources on a prisoner. I suppose I’m lucky to even have that,” he said eyeing the ‘fresher with distaste. 

When he looked back, he saw Thrawn had cocked an eyebrow in his direction. Well, no matter. He wanted to clarify that he had indeed accepted his offer and this wasn’t just some cruel taunt. He’d dealt with too many people like that to end his days with yet another. 

“I presume you have both received my message and accepted my offer?” 

“Yes. As it is your final request… and your final performance, I shall allow you to lead,” he said with a hint of what could only be called anticipation, though it was barely noticeable through his stern façade. 

This was better than Savit could have hoped for even if he did bristle at the insinuation that he was being _allowed_ to do anything. He’d spent the last two nights imagining what he’d do with the Chiss. Two nights of self-indulgence that had led to embarrassingly loud moans and a touch of disappointment as he was sure Thrawn would turn him down. 

“Well then, _Grand Admiral_, you are wearing far too many clothes for my comfort. Don’t move and don’t speak.” He pursed his lips. Just seeing that pristine white uniform that he’d worn so well brought back the anger and pain of his defeat, and he didn’t want that. Not tonight. Tonight was supposed to be about fun, pleasure. Not what he’d lost; what this corrupt empire he had done so well in had taken from him. If only the Emperor would listen, he’d know how foolhardy his Death Star is. 

Enough! He slashed his hand through the air to give life to the command in his head. It was time to focus on his new toy. 

He walked slowly around Thrawn. Taking in the sight of the man from every angle while deciding exactly how he wanted this night to play out. He finally settled on at least a start for it. 

He stepped up close behind Thrawn and slipped a hand under the sealing strip of his tunic. As he moved his hand down, he could feel Thrawn’s chiseled chest. He languidly rolled his hips up against Thrawn’s ass as he licked the skin just under his ear so he’d know just how hard he was making him. Thrawn’s only reply was to reach into his tunic. Savit bit down hard. 

“I told you not to move,” he growled. 

Thrawn smirked, knowing better than to talk, and handed him a vial of lube. Well that was a pleasant surprise. He really didn’t like to improvise. 

He sucked a kiss into Thrawn’s neck as a reward, just below the neckline of his tunic which he tossed on the desk followed immediately by the undershirt. Savit ran his hands up Thrawn’s arms, over his shoulders and down his back pushing the man forward. 

“Take off your boots.” 

Thrawn obediently bent forward giving Savit an excellent view of his round, firm ass. It was so perfect, he couldn’t help but pull his hand back and slap it. Ah… what a beautiful sound, and the slight jerk Thrawn gave was pleasing, too. He hadn’t expected that. If only he had more time, he could come up with so many fun games for them. 

Savit grabbed Thrawn’s cock through his pants as he stood. The man was already hard. That was a good sign. Savit rutted up against Thrawn as he fondled him, loving the quiet moans Thrawn was trying to hold back while he jerked into Savit’s hand. 

Savit pulled away long enough to get Thrawn’s pants and underwear off, and get out of his own clothes, before pulling the man back against him taking pleasure in the feel of the cool blue skin against his own warmer flesh. Savit coated two fingers with lube, and put one at Thrawn’s entrance. 

“May I?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the lust out of his voice. 

Thrawn merely nodded pulling Savit’s other hand back to his throbbing cock. 

“Mmm. You’re a needy one, aren’t you?” 

Savit pressed one finger into him working the man’s cock with his other hand. He added a second finger, and felt around for Thrawn’s prostate, not entirely sure Chiss had them. They must, or something similar, because Thrawn began moaning and gasping when he ran his fingers over just the right spot. Once he knew where to aim, he set a relentless pace with Thrawn matching him all the way. First rutting forward into his hand, then rocking back onto his fingers; clutching Savit’s arm so tight it was almost painful, and letting loose a string of some strange melodious language. Savit leaned forward to kiss his ear and neck as Thrawn came undone in his arms, enjoying the oddly intoxicating smell of the man. It didn’t take long before Savit felt him shudder, throwing his head back and calling out again in that strange language. Savit slowed his pace as he continued to stroke Thrawn through the last of his orgasm before pulling away and shoving the man down to his knees. 

“Put your head on the floor and spread your legs a little wider,” he commanded. 

Just seeing how quickly he was obeyed and wanting to pull more wanton moans from the man, was enough to make him painfully hard. He still took care to rub a generous amount of lube on his cock first, though. He was nothing if not a good lover. 

He lined up with Thrawn’s entrance before asking “May I?” again. 

“Yes, _please_,” Thrawn begged trying futilely to back into Savit’s waiting cock despite the restraining hand he’d put on Thrawn’s hip. That was all it took for him to roll forward, relishing the tight heat enveloping him. He kept his movements steady at first, but it wasn’t long before he was thrusting into Thrawn hard and fast. Their moans and curses mingling together as they met each other thrust for thrust. Thrawn felt so good he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, and looking down to see his cock disappearing into that beautiful blue ass was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a loud moan, thrusting erratically into Thrawn as he rode out his orgasm. 

Savit collapsed next to Thrawn with a sigh. That was sweet relief. The other man, still on his knees like a good toy and looking delectably disheveled, just looked at him. He pulled Thrawn down onto his chest, wrapping one arm around Thrawn’s waist and caressing his arm in slow, soothing strokes. They lay together in silence and post-orgasmic bliss for a while just enjoying the moment. 

“Was the performance played out to your satisfaction?” Thrawn asked. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“I admit I was curious as to why you asked this of me. I am the reason for your current predicament.” 

“Yes, but when I find an interesting new toy I can’t help picking it up and playing with it for a while. Even if it does tend to blow up in my face.” While Savit talked he was also trying to figure out how much time had passed since they lay down. Surely it had been at least thirty minutes. 

“How long is the Chiss refractory period?” Savit asked knowing next to nothing about Chiss biology. 

“About as long as a human’s,” Thrawn answered. 

“Has it been long enough then?” 

“Yes,” Thrawn purred. He could feel the word reverberate through his chest as he fumbled around for the lube. He handed it to Thrawn with a raised eyebrow, a challenge. 

Thrawn smiled and looked pointedly at the desk. 

“I think I know exactly where I’d like you, _Grand Admiral_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic. I really wanted to see a Thrawn/Savit fic, and no one had written one yet, so...
> 
> Thank you to chaos_monkey for beta reading. Their input was a big help with the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I grabbed the oc name from a star wars name generator. I hate coming up with names, and got lazy. The Ryl translates to "Two leaves dancing on the wind" according to the coruscant translator. I love that thing and spent way too long coming up with that.


End file.
